Judgement of the Dead
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: Code: Breaker x High School of the Dead. On an assassination, Rei and the ranking Code Breakers discover that their target has not only past on but he has risen from the grave and wants to take a bite out of first person he sees, Rei. Now he and the rest of the Code Breakers must combat this new threat and most of, survive it.


**A/N**: This is placed in the anime world of Code: Breaker; just started the manga by the by. It takes place not too long after the events of the anime, maybe a month or two at the most. And since both series happen in modern Japan it seemed like a perfect match. Plus I wanted to continue the Code: Breaker story from where the anime left off and HotD seemed like a great way to do it.

(Eye for an Eye, Tooth for a Tooth)

In a fortified research laboratory that seemingly was abandoned, a young man with raven colored haired was walking the hallway. It was a little odd seeing a teenager wearing a black school uniform walking casually through a facility like this but there was not another sole in these hallways.

And then he saw why.

"This is new." Oogami Rei muttered to himself as he continued to track his target, a scientist from the secret weapon's lab as he came upon this next turn to see bloodied corpses filling the hallway.

"What have you got." Toki spoke from his ear piece as this was joint effort mission to make sure this target did not escape. "I'm following a suspicious blood trail on my end. Something is not right."

Which was why Heike and Kanda were guarding the front entrance while Hachioji guarded the rear exit and Yuki secured the emergency exits and the roof.

"I've got seven, no, eight dead soldiers and what seemed to be a good number of test subject dead in the East Block." Rei communicated in his every stoic matter as he gazed at their bodies.

"That is odd. We were sent in because one of the top scientist was publicize his research and Eden was not happy about that. Could he have released the test subjects in order to cover his escape?" Heike spoke from the other end, trying to calculate their targets moves.

"No... I see him. He's standing at the end of the hall. It's as if he's waiting for me." Rei narrowed his eyes as he begun to walk through the pile of corpses.

"Cool. Take care of the bastard. I'm going to follow my lead up and see where it leads. I'll let you when I find something." Toki echoed before continuing on his trail.

Rei continued through the corpses but as he did something caught his attention. "Heike. Do you know what they are researching here?"

"No, I was not given such information and only told it was very important and that they were assembling the team again for this. Why do you ask?" Heike asked as it was rare to see Rei inquisitive.

"I ask because each person has a similar wound on each of them. The test subjects might be filled with bullets but they share a similar wound with soldiers." Rei told before pausing for a moment before explaining. "It is like a part of their flesh has been ripped off of random parts of their bodies. It almost looks like they were... Bitten off."

"What?" Hachioji exclaimed from her end. "Six, I think you have been watching too many zombie movies."

"I don't watch movies." Rei coldly responded as he continued on his path to the unmoving scientist leaning against the wall. "Target in sight. I'm closing in to neutralize."

"Be careful. There is a foul wind in the air." Heike responded as he kept calm even with this new information.

"Agreed." Rei stated before clicking his ear pieces to silent for now as he approached the scientist, noticing a small amount of blood on him too.

No matter. He would not have a corpse when he was done.

"Akimine Kamijyo." Rei spoke to the man as he pulled his glove off his left hand. "Your time has come. The evil you have caused her can go unnoticed any longer and I was sent to extinguish it."

"An eye for an eye." Rei spoke as a blue fire erupted around his left hand as the person's attention was brought to his and turned to him. "Tooth for a tooth."

"And evil for evil!" Rei rushed the person as they turned around and was mere seconds from grabbing his face before he stopped and his eyes widened.

"What the hell?!" Rei jumped back as bloodied man lunged forward at him and stumbled when he jumped back and out of the way and clicked his ear piece. "I've got a problem! This has human flesh chewed in his mouth and his face is covered in blood."

"Welcome to the party, Rei! I've already gone over that!" Toki screamed out from his end. "These things are ZOMBIES! Are you happy no Hachioji!"

"Shut up!" Hachioji roared as she no doubtable was taking care of a few on her end.

"Enough! Take them out and then you can pointlessly quibble!" Heike ordered as gun fire came from his end, Kanda obviously shooting and taking a few out.

Groaning from behind Rei caught his attention and he noted that all the soldiers that he had previously thought dead were now standing and haphazardly heading in his direction. Not to mention Kamijyo's corpse was almost on him.

However he was simply too quick and he gripped the zombie's forehead, not letting it have a chance to bite him.

While not a movie goer he did understand rules of the zombie apocalypse and being bitten was a written death sentence.

"Burn to nothing." Rei murmured before his blue fire erupted around the zombie's body and engulfed it entirely in flame.

But unlike his victims it continued coming forward with immense strength as it's body was being incinerated. It was even out powering his grasp but at the last second it vaporized and turned to ashes.

"These guys are strong. Much stronger than what they should be." Rei growled as that was something he wasn't expecting.

Ignoring that for now he turned back on the soldiers to see they were rapidly approaching, much less clumsily than they were moments before. Still their movements were unbalanced and Rei easily pushed aside the first few and caused the others behind them to tumble on top of them as he jumped back.

And taking their pile as an advantage, Rei incinerated them with a blast of his blue flames.

Standing straight, Rei took a closer look around his surroundings as noticed more shadows heading his direction and a distinct moan. And as they turned the corner, he noticed that they were now a group of scientist and soldiers along with the test subjects.

And that definitely meant that whatever this was it was infectious. It was something he did not want to get infected with so he was going to make sure they did not get him. "Burn to nothing!"

As his flames scorched the first wave and he begun preparing for another burst the next wave stormed through his blue blaze and were closing in fast. There were too many to fight in close range and he was not going to let it get that close when facing a massive group like this.

"I'm retreating. There's too many of them." Rei turned and ran down the hallway, heading towards the emergency exit.

"I'll cover you six!" Yuki cried as he smashed through the window, opened his mouth and created a sonic shockwave that blasted the zombies back, creating a pile and taking care of a few of them permanently.

"I'm getting out of here too. I'm not getting bitten!" Toki panted as he most likely was retreating as well.

"Just get to me." Heike ordered as he kept cutting his own zombies down. "When you do I'll have Hachioji seal the building until the lab's supervisor arrives. He has the code to detonate this building and keep them from getting out!"

"Rodger that!" Rei and Toki said simultaneously responded in similar manners as they made their ways out.

Zombies were a plenty along the way but when they weren't in packs they were much easier to manage. That was until the reached the front entrance and it was jammed with zombies trying to pour out only to be bifurcated by whips of light.

Unleashing a furious blaze, Rei fried a good few zombies while Yuki blasted a few more back with his sonic booms. Not to mention sharp pieces of pipe and other metal objects were piercing through their bodies and skulls as Toki rushed the opening.

And as Yuki leapt past the front entrance, Toki and Rei slammed into each other as they tumbled through the exit. However no zombie was given the chance as the building was slammed shut by a engulfing shadow.

"Points for the great timing, Hachioji." Heike gleamed on with pride as code number five sealed the building shut. "I would dock you two for that display but considering the situation I will let it slide this time."

"Can't believe there are zombies." Yuki stated in his usual bland tone as he turned and looked at the building. "Didn't see that coming."

"Must be why we were sent." Kanda mention as she put down her silenced rifle down now that things seemed to have calm down. "But I must say... If we're working on something like this..."

"I agree." Heike nodded in agreement as he looked on the sight with a rare, disgusted gaze. "There are certain things that should not be tampered with and the boundary between life and death is one of them."

"Fuck that! Anything that deals with creating zombies should not be dabbled in at all!" Toki roared as he had just escaped the zombie infested building. "I swear if my old man had anything to do with this pet project will piss on his grave!"

"Indeed." Heike closed his eyes before hearing the high pitch screech of many car screeching as it hit the brakes

At first he thought it was just the director of the lab arriving but when then what happened next surprised him. "Oh god! Sir! Are you alright?!"

"No!" Yuki's eyes widened as he rushed to the gate, jumped on the fence and looked out to see what happen, seeing a walking corpse in front of stopped car. "Some must have made it out! We've got to take them out!"

As Yuki rushed out to save the unsuspecting women, sweat began to seep from Heike's pours as Rei and Toki rushed out to help and take out more of the zombies. "No... The gate was open when we came..."

"But wasn't it opened for us to get in?" Kanda nervously asked but she begun to doubt that it was for that reason.

Heike's eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously as another car screech was heard and this time a man ran through the gate soon after. "It might have been but if they had broken out before we had arrived it is very possible..."

"The Gates of Hell have been unleashed onto the world and we have no way of stopping it."

(Eye for an Eye, Tooth for a Tooth)

**A/N2**: And a quick burst for the first chapter. They might all be like this for there will be segments following a certain character and I'm unsure if I should combine a few that a simultaneous for a chapter or make them all separate chapters.

I don't get to write often nowadays and with Naruto ending and my patience for writing dying before it ended I had no real passion. However after watching Code: Breaker I felt the fire burn inside again and hey, zombies. Zombies are always fun.

Plus this is going to get interesting as Code Breakers can go Lost and lose their powers temporarily plus some have hilarious side effects when they do go lost. But considering how dangerous that can be during a Zombie apocalypse puts them in very real trouble especially with some of their personalities.

Yes, Sakura will be involved as well will the cast of HotD. I have a general ideal on certain things but no end game on this story right now. It's better that way so it will keep me motivated to write it for the time being.

Certain events will follow the HotD cast but the story will follow the Code: Breaker core and each chapter/segment will focus on a different CB on their particular missions/struggle for survival. Obviously there will be group chapters like this one, which was pretty fun to write so look forward to them.

Oh, cookie for the first to recognize the scientist's name!

Peace Out.


End file.
